


À plus de 80%

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Post-Canon, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics Ed/Winry, manga-verse;<br/>1ère vignette : Demande en mariage. 2ème : Une vie normale. 3ème : Pour bien grandir. 4ème : Un couple explosif. 5ème : Des petits cadeaux. 6ème : Merci pour le repas ! 7ème : Corps. 8ème : Ils sont tellement têtus tous les deux. 9ème : Le prendre en main... 10ème : Mariage. 11ème : Un jouet d'enfant ? 12ème : Le ventre à l'air. 13ème : Cadeau pour toi ! 14ème : Les mêmes vieux arguments. <br/>15ème : Le jour de tous les excès !<br/>16ème : Une idée... en l'air ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La grande demande

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il était une fois trois enfants blonds...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des questions comme ça qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas poser !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La grande demande...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric  & Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** nerd  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « demande » pour 31_jours (14 mars '12)  
>  **Prompt :** un couple de geeks pour le Pi Day!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dernier chapitre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Monsieur et Madame Elric, quand on les félicite pour le couple et la famille qu'ils forment, n'aiment pas répondre à la question,  
« Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »  
Parce qu'expliquer,  
« À la naissance de Winry, nous n'avons que quelques mois d'écart et nos mères étaient voisines et amies ; nous avons grandi ensemble, elle, mon petit frère né l'année suivante et moi. »  
...Ça dérange les gens, d'une façon qui les met eux-mêmes mal à l'aise.

À ceux qui demandent d'emblée s'ils se sont connus sur un « effet infirmier » quand Madame Mécanicienne réparait la jambe de Monsieur Patient. À cela, ils sont font un malin plaisir de répondre d'un _non_ simple mais définitif et de laisser le monde se débrouiller avec leurs préjugés. 

La question qu'ils redoutent le plus, en tout cas, c'est celle de ceux qui les connaissent déjà et qui veulent savoir quand et comment ils ont enfin reconnu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et décidé de se marier.  
Parce qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de consternant à se rappeler la grande demande d'alchimiste à base d'échange équivalent, et la réponse enthousiaste de femme d'affaires en calculs de pourcentages... et plus encore, à l'étaler devant autrui, quand autrui sera garanti d'éclater de rire à cette idée. Ça n'est jamais méchant, même pas moqueur, ça amuse toujours les gens, mais c'est une partie d'eux qu'ils préfèreraient garder privée.  
Car ils sont ce qu'ils sont dans leur vie publique comme dans leur vie privée et justement ça, c'est plutôt personnel !


	2. Une vie normale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus rien d'exceptionnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une vie normale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric/(Winry Rockbell ; Alphonse Elric)  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen   
> **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Pourtant, avec Harry, grâce à la présence de Harry, il était heureux de cette vie."  
> d’après Camille_Miko sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il était heureux de cette vie, se disait Ed. Vraiment. He bien quoi, il avait renoncé à ses capacités à utiliser l’alchimie alors qu’on les disait prodigieuses et que c’était une grande partie de son identité. Tant pis ! Aucun prix pour ramener son frère, corps et âme, n’était trop grand à payer. Il était libre de l’Armée, désormais.

Une vie simple lui allait aussi. Une vie... normale. Il ne comptait plus que sur ses propres mains pour construire et réparer. Alphonse, à côté, brillait enfin par lui-même, preuve de ses propres talents.

...Ne manquait plus au tableau qu’une épouse ?


	3. Pour bien grandir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'est ça d'avoir en partie été élevé par un couple de bouchers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour bien grandir !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell (et leurs enfants)  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Fourrées de viande, histoire que tu ne puisses pas râler que je ne prends pas soin de bien nourrir la famille !"  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- "Je ne prends pas bien soin de nourrir la famille" ? _Moi_ ? Je ramène de la viande tous les jours, et de la viande de premier choix en plus.

\- Et c’est très bien, les enfants en ont besoin pour leur croissance, mais pas que ça. Ça m’est égal si toi tu n’aimes pas, eux ont besoin de lait pour leurs petits os à calcifier. Tu veux qu’ils restent tout petits ?

\- Mon fils n’est pas petit !

\- Et ta fille ? Bref. Des légumes, du poisson, et des produits laitiers, s’il te plaît. _Variété_ et _équilibre_ , tu connais ?


	4. Mélange explosif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sûr qu'ils éprouvent quelque chose de fort !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mélange explosif  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** _belligerant sexual tension_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je prends ça pour un oui. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre e11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour un oui ou pour un non, dès que ça concernait Edward, Winry pouvait changer d’humeur, brusquement, violemment.  
À côté de ça, tout le monde s’entendait à dire d’elle qu’elle était une jeune fille très sérieuse, passionnée par son métier, et attentionnée envers tous ses clients.

À propos de ces sautes d’humeur, Grand-Mère Pinako et Alphonse, d’un air entendu, parlaient des passions de la jeunesse, ce qui la faisait se draper dans une dignité vexée, et, si Ed était à portée d’oreille, c’était son tour à lui de paniquer et d’exploser.

Avec des sentiments pareils ils ne s’ennuieront jamais !


	5. Dans les formes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ou contre accompagner une demande d'un bijou ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Faut-il vraiment faire les choses dans les formes ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** dorkish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lui offrir un cadeau, aussi? »  
> d’après Mélie sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Lui_ offrir un cadeau aussi cher, était-ce bien raisonnable ? se demandait Ed, planté devant la vitrine du bijoutier.

Pendant des années, Al et lui avaient acheté la clémence de Winry avec des boucles d’oreilles, pas juste en toc mais toutes simples, à prix correct.

Une bague de fiançailles, maintenant, avec son alliage fin et surtout sa pierre précieuse qu’il faut prendre de grande qualité et surtout pas trop petite, c’est autre chose.  
C’est ce qui se fait, dit-on, mais ils ont déjà conclu leurs fiançailles, et une bague risquerait de la gêner pour manier ses outils ?


	6. Simplement dire "merci"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'a des jours sans et faut faire avec, c'est tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Et dire simplement « merci » pour le repas tu sais pas ?_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "J'aurais préféré de l'ours, y a plus de viande."  
> d'après So Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  ~~ **Avertissement :** promotion d’une hygiène de vie saine~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Y'a plus de viande ? » réclama Ed, la bouche encore pleine.

Winry grogna, intérieurement d'abord : les frères Elric débarquaient sans s'annoncer, après une longe absence sans donner de nouvelles, Ed réclamait à manger, de la vraie bonne nourriture faite par Mamie – Monsieur se lassait des restaurants – commençait par remercier sincèrement pour le repas... et puis se plaignait que tout ne soit pas entièrement conforme à ses désirs. 

La rogne s'extériorisa :  
« Nan, il n'y en a juste pas, aujourd'hui. Deux fois par jour c'est mauvais pour la santé, une fois par deux jours c'est bien assez. Ceci dit, pour un enfant en pleine croissance... »


	7. Trop têtus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que ça marche ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trop têtus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell  & Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et pourtant ils s’aimaient…alors pourquoi n’arrivaient-ils jamais à s’entendre ?»  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-série  
>  ~~ **Note :** je ne crois pas à ce couple, oh non ; je sais qu’il est canon et je continuerai à l’écrire, mais je trouve qu’Arakawa a fait ça comme un pied et je n’y crois pas~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils s’aimaient, alors pourquoi n’arrivaient-ils jamais à s’entendre ? En tout cas pas plus de quelques mois d’affilée, avant que ça ne tourne à la dispute ?

Edward, depuis sa préadolescence, a pris le goût à la vie vagabonde et ne s’est jamais rangé. Même sans plus pouvoir pratiquer l’alchimie, il a soif de connaissances nouvelles.  
Winry savait dès le départ qu’il ne tiendrait jamais longtemps en place et pensait pouvoir l’accepter.

Ça a déjà été comme ça pendant les années précédant leur mariage, pourquoi ça changerait ? Et même après la naissance des enfants… Ils s’adoraient mais… à très petites doses.


	8. Corps, mains et cœurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même s'ils se connaissent depuis toujours, il leur reste encore à (re)découvrir beaucoup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Corps, mains et cœurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell x Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** sexy time!  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Neal ne savait pas qu’un agent du FBI pouvait rougir comme ça. »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
> deux versions partie du même prompt mais qui se suivent l’une l’autre ;  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Rougir comme ça, franchement, se morigène Winry, ce n’est pas sérieux. Ce qu’elle voit étalé devants ses yeux ce soir, elle ne devrait pas en être surprise. Le corps d’Ed, elle l’a déjà vu sous toutes ses coutures. Elle a fait elle-même certaines de ses coutures !

Ils ont joué ensemble étant enfants.  
Elle a pris grand soin de ses membres artificiels depuis des années.  
Et elle a lu suffisamment de livres de médecine pour savoir comme c’est fait, un homme.

La différence ? …ils ne dévoilent pas que leurs corps : leurs cœurs, et plus profond encore. Ce contexte change tout.

*

\- _Comme ça_ , c’est bon ?  
\- Un peu plus à droite. Un tout petit peu plus fort.  
\- Là. J’y suis. C’est ça ?  
\- Oui !

Les mains savantes de Winry explorent le corps d’Ed, donnant facilement l’illusion qu’elles sont déjà expertes. Avoir été mécanicienne et patient pendant des années aide beaucoup : ils savent parler de ce corps, donner et suivre des indications sur comment le manipuler, et si la relation était asymétrique, ils ont pris suffisamment d’automatismes pour la renverser au besoin.

Les mains d’Ed sont un peu plus maladroites : il y en a une qu’il doit réapprivoiser. Il compense par son avidité d’apprendre !


	9. Le prendre en mains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faut vraiment tout lui montrer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le prendre en mains  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell x Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** coquin  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un jour… un jour, je te promets que lorsque tu pleureras pour moi, ce sera de joie. »  
> d’après Papy_1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je te promets que lorsque tu pleureras pour moi, ce sera de joie, désormais. Toujours.

La promesse précédente est accomplie, et Ed tient à la renouveler. Winry apprécie le sentiment, mais ne peut s’empêcher d’y trouver à redire. De façon taquine.  
Comme elle a répondu à sa demande en mariage en surenchérissant, elle négocie les termes de cette promesse.

\- De joie ?  
\- Bien sûr, de joie ! plus jamais de chagrin !  
\- Et de désir ? Et de plaisir ?

Ed rougit et s’empêtre dans des balbutiements choqués.  
Ces mecs, il faut décidément les prendre par la main pour tout…


	10. Un pied en métal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éviter de marcher sur sa partenaire avec ça…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un pied en métal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Une femme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière, en temps normal, c’est déjà un fort mauvais pas. Mais quand en plus c’est d’un lourd pied de métal qu’on écrase les délicats orteils d’une demoiselle, là ça ne pardonne pas. Edward s’est suffisamment servi de sa jambe artificielle en situation de combat pour augmenter les dégâts causés ses coups de pieds et a suffisamment vu de démonstrations de colère de la part de Winry pour en avoir douloureusement conscience.  
Il. Ne. S’y. Risquera. Pas.

Même à son propre mariage. Il fera tapisserie.  
De toute façon il n’a jamais appris à danser !


	11. QED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bébé et une clé à molette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Quod era demonstrandum_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** crack flippant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « une clé à molette, ce n’est pas un jouet approprié pour un nouveau né ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (13 – 23 février ’15)  
>  **Avertissement :** relation abusive  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Une clé à molette ce n’est pas un jouet approprié pour un nouveau-né !  
\- Ben quoi ? Je pensais que tu approuverais !

Pour appuyer ses dires, Winry l’arrache du berceau et ponctue chaque phrase en en frappant Ed.

\- C’est dur.  
\- Aïe.  
\- Ça a des angles.  
\- Ouille.  
\- Il pourrait se coincer les doigts dans la molette.  
\- Mes cheveux ! Tu les as coincés, ça tire !  
\- Si l’acier n’est pas entièrement inoxydable il le fera rouiller en bavant dessus.  
\- D’accord, d’accord, j’ai compris, je laisse la clé à sa furie de mère et je lui trouve un truc en caoutchouc…


	12. Le ventre à l'air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed dort toujours ainsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le ventre à l'air  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** coquin  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « maillot » d’après 31_jours (o3 mai ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** 503 Edwin Day   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

Une fois de plus Ed dort avec le ventre à l’air. Son maillot de corps remonté dévoile le duvet doré qui trace un petit chemin sur peau claire, le long de ses muscles délicatement dessinés. À le voir ainsi, Winry hésite entre le recouvrir pour lui éviter de prendre froid ou… profiter du spectacle. S’il a tellement l’habitude de dormir découvert, après tout, c’est que ça ne lui fait pas de mal.   
Réveillé, il affirme qu’il n’a pas besoin de tricot, encore moins de ceinture chauffante, que ce sont des truc de vieux. Et c’est vrai qu’il semble générer assez de chaleur là au creux de son ventre… qui se communique à celui de Winry par sympathie.   
Peut-être même fait-il exprès attirer autre chose que des courants d’air ? Elle se penche donc et souffle dessus, pour voir si ça le réveille et s’il compte enlever encore plus de vêtements…


	13. En cadeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui faire plaisir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cadeau !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** basé sur le gaiden _Simple People_  
>  **Prompt :** « c'est pour toi » d'après 31_jours (25 décembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette histoire a pris des proportions inimaginables pour son point de départ ; ça dépasse Ed :  
Des boucles d’oreille… ça n’engage à rien, des boucles d’oreille ? des petites pierres ou des anneaux tout simples. C’est joli, décoratif. Ça plaît à toutes les filles. C’est une attention délicate, non ? délicate mais pas _si_ importante que ça. Normalement.

Alors pourquoi Winry s’en émeut-elle autant, qu’elle veuille les porter absolument toutes, qu’elle rajoute chaque paire qu’ils lui offrent au lieu de simplement en changer ?  
Au temps pour lui : il ne comprendra décidément jamais les filles…


	14. Toujours les mêmes vieux arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bouffe de la salade !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toujours les mêmes vieux arguments…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric et Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ça inclut même Harley qui croit drôle de proposer d’aller « bouffer de la salade ». »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Bouffer de la salade c’est bon pour pour les lapins, ronchonne Ed. Ou les vaches. C’est pas de la nourriture, c’est la nourriture de la nourriture.

Il ressort toujours le même argument et quoi que Winry puisse expliquer, refuse de se laisser convaincre. Lui qui prétend pratiquer la science et la logique… Sa stupide fierté l’empêche d’admettre qu’il peut avoir tort. Ou de dire « oui, je comprends, mais je n’en aime pas le goût ou la texture ».

Exaspérée, Winry laisse tomber le plat.  
\- He bien ne te plains pas la prochaine fois que tu seras coincé aux toilettes.


	15. Le jour de tous les excès

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils s’en souviendront longtemps, de cette noce !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le jour de tous les excès  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, la ville de Riesenburg  
>  **Genre :** un peu losesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « ébriété » pour 31_jours > (o3 mai ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** 503 – EdWin Day  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Edward Elric et Winry Rockbell sont depuis longtemps deux jeunes gens si sérieux ; qui aurait cru qu’ils passeraient le jour de leurs noces complètement bourrés ?  
Après des années de quête et de recherches intensives, Ed se considérait comme adulte, dans son comportement en tout cas ; pas dans ses habitudes de vie. Il n’a jamais pris le temps de boire ou de fumer, il avait tellement plus important à faire.   
Winry, à travailler avec ses machines se devait de garder l’esprit clair mais s’accordait de temps à autre une pinte de bière ou de cidre les jours de fête au village : ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. 

Leur mariage donne lieu à Riesenburg à une grande célébration. Après tout, Winry est une figure locale très appréciée et Ed, l’enfant du pays parti au loin devenir une célébrité et revenu vivre parmi eux, sont aimés de tout le monde – au moins en tant qu’image reçue à défaut de réellement les connaître. C’est un petit village où tout le monde connaît tout le monde, à grandir ensemble et être voisin, mais les maisons sont éloignées les unes des autres et chacun vit sa vie, après tout.  
Mais ce mariage là réunissait tout le monde et ferait date dans les mémoires, au moins aussi important dans le calendrier cette année que toutes les célébrations agricoles régulières. Une fête à tout casser pour deux vies recousues !

Il y a de la viande rôtie à foison, des tas de gâteau, et les voisins et les amis ramènent tous leurs meilleures bouteilles à partager. Ed goûte à tout et fait semblant d’apprécier l’amertume des différents alcools. Il la compense avec la douceur des baisers de Winry, évitant de se laisser aller à engloutir trop de sucre en public, soucieux de maintenir son image d’homme accompli avec des goûts d’adulte.   
Les gâteaux, il les laisse à Alphonse, qui lui se délecte de tout ce dont il était privé ces dernières années. Il est resté un enfant à cœur et n’a pas honte d’apprécier ce qui est bon, sans aucun préjugé.   
Ed rigole comme une vache, euphorique, et met sa bonne humeur inextinguible sur le compte de la joie de sa nouvelle vie mariée, du bonheur d’être avec Winry pour de bon. Il ne fait pas la part des choses entre l’amour réel et le coup de pouce de désinhibition donné par l’alcool qu’il engloutit sans discernement.   
Et il se sent tellement amoureux de sa femme qu’il a de plus en plus envie de la butiner devant tout le monde. Winry doit le rappeler à l’ordre, et exiger de sa part un peu plus de tenue. Il y a l’amour et le bonheur à partager, et il y a aussi la pudeur et la décence de base. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le reste.

Mais une fois en privé… Pendant plusieurs années, ils se refuseront tous les deux à laisser échapper le moindre mot sur la nuit de noces. Et pas juste par souci d’intimité.  
De l’avoir un peu trop célébrée à l’avance, Ed l’a passée malade comme un chien et ils ont dû reporter la consommation du mariage proprement dit deux jours plus tard, quand toute la sauce serait retombée. Ça, ils allaient s’en souvenir longtemps, de cette noce !


	16. Une idée par terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debout sur un pied ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une idée par terre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « ne fais pas ça ! » d’après 31_jours (3 mai ’07)  
>  **Prompt :** 503 Edwin Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300, dialogue seulement

\- Dis donc, j’ai pensé à un truc. Si tu me faisais une jambe très légère et plus grande et que je portais une semelle de plomb de l’autre côté, est-ce que ça forcerait ma jambe à grandir ?  
\- Non. Non, non, non. Tout ce que tu vas réussir c’est te déformer la colonne vertébrale. Et quand elle sera toute tordue, non seulement tu auras des douleurs chroniques, mais ça te fera apparaître plus petit… et ça finira même par affecter ta croissance ! Dans le mauvais sens je veux dire : à force de compenser tes mouvements asymétriques, tu vas fatiguer ton corps et il aura moins de ressources en général. Et puis ça va te ralentir en tout, au passage. Et tu risques de te bousiller les articulations en prime.   
\- Dis donc, tu ne serais pas en train d’en rajouter voire d’en inventer, là ? Un simple non aurait suffi.  
\- Ah ha, je te connais. Un simple non, tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais je t’assure que je n’invente rien ! On ne plaisante pas avec la santé de nos clients.  
\- Va savoir. Ça vous arrangerait qu’on se bousille des trucs pour que vous puissiez les remplacer derrière, en fait…   
\- Tu me prends pour quoi, là ? Tu veux que je te montre comment je peux te bousiller, c’est ça ?  
\- Ça va, ça va… je demandais juste comme ça.   
\- Faut te faire une raison, mon vieux. Mange des produits laitiers pour le calcium et des légumes verts pour les vitamines, si tu veux grandir. Y’a pas de recette miracle. Tout ce que je peux te proposer sinon, ce sont les semelles compensées, et encore, pas trop hautes non plus. Juste les talonnettes, ça aussi ça te bousillera les jambes et le dos, à force.   
\- Bon, oublie que j’ai demandé !


End file.
